Security Officer
Security officers are the main force behind Security on the station. They are responsible for dealing with security complaints and arresting those who break Space Law. Required Knowledge Knowledge of space law is mandatory. You're not expected to memorize it entirely, but it should be open and consulted. Inadequate knowledge of it may result in a job ban. You will need to be decently robust. Knowing how to use the various weapons is required. If in doubt, there is a practice range to try them on. Remember the stun baton will stun on help mode, and on harm will stun and beat them, which is generally highly illegal and grounds for a job ban. For Standard Operating Procedure for this role and other security roles, please see Standard Operating Procedure (Security). =Know Your Place= * This ship is not a democracy. You take orders from the Head of Security, who takes his orders from the Captain, who takes his orders from Central Command. Follow the orders you are provided, and try to not ask too many questions. Within the brig, you follow the Warden's directions. * You are effectively the police. The corporations have agreed upon a set of laws that they are all beholden to. Space Law is harsh. You are individuals working for Nanotrasen Security. You aren't highly trained super-soldiers, but you also aren't mall-cops with a bit bigger guns. Obey the hierarchy and watch everyone with utter suspicion. * Your essential job function is to prevent the station from falling apart in chaos. =Keeping the Peace= You are the sole guardian between the ideals of justice and the employees that your company has chosen to advance its interests in space. Oftentimes, you will be informed over your radio that there is a problem in a certain area. If you are nearby, inform the rest of security over your headset using the private channel that you are on your way. If you are not nearby, head to the security office and change the records to set the suspects to arrest. The robots will detain the suspects but someone will still have to fetch them. Then return to your patrol. Have your Stun Baton put away but easily accessed. This will ensure that you are armed if things go sour, but that you are not being threatening and there is no possibility of your weapon being easily stolen (remember that unless the security level is at Code Blue or Code Red, you won't be allowed to have weapons unholstered. If you notice a crime obviously taking place when you arrive on the scene, stun the suspects, handcuff them, and hold them so they can't escape. If the area is now safe, begin questioning them. If the area is not safe, question them in the brig. If there is blood or fingerprint evidence, call the Detective to the scene. Once the truth comes out, charge the perpetrators, thank the witnesses, and inform security over your private channel of the situation and charges. If you do not do so, other Security Officers will release your prisoners thinking they've been unlawfully detained. This is an ideal situation, however. Usually you'll just happen across crime. Follow the procedure as best as you can from there. Restrain and detain only as needed. Becoming stun happy is the first step to becoming a bad Security Officer and encouraging the station crewmen to get you demoted. If things become violent or you are outmatched, immediately call for backup as efficiently as possible. " the is at ", is hard to spit out while under attack. Try a shorter format, such as "JANITOR MAIN HALLWAY ATTACKING ME HELP". There will be time for clarification when you are out of harm's way. The key to good security work is keeping the other security forces informed. = The Brig = For more detailed instructions, see Standard Security Procedures. For a summary, read below. As the arresting officer, you have certain responsibilities. As always, following the protocol will keep you safe, the station secure, and the criminals in line. Follow it closely. 1. While the prisoner is still handcuffed, search them. Repeat offenders or those charged with extremely serious crimes should be stripped and redressed in the prison orange. Inform the prisoner and the other security personnel what is happening, and what the prisoner's charges are. Evidence goes in the evidence locker, hazardous chemicals should be stored to later be spaced, and all other materials go in the brig locker with the prisoner. The headset should only be taken if the prisoner is using it to incite rebellion, harassing other crew members, or as an additional punishment for repeat offenses. 2. Lock the locker with your identification, remove your prisoner's handcuffs, and stand in the doorway to prevent escape while you set the time. The doors will not close and lock if a time has not been set in. Consult Space Law for proper sentencing. If the prisoner makes to escape, flash them with the brig's flash controls. They will even reach to just outside the cell doors. Remember that escape attempts are an additional crime under Space Law. Do NOT leave the prisoner handcuffed in his cell, unless you have very good reason to believe they are dangerous. 3. Never open the cell door when the prisoner is standing right on the other side. Require them to step back to the bed. This will allow you to react if they attack or attempt to escape. Even trustworthy prisoners may turn at any second. When in doubt, flash the cell. 4. You must be there when the prisoner's time is up to return their gear and escort them out of the brig. Failure to do this may in some cases result in your dismissal or attack. = Security HQ = This is where you do your set up at. Also, you can arrest people with Beepsky (or any securitron) here, but do not delete security records!. If people ask nicely for your equipment just tell them to ask a Head of Staff instead. Passing out gear to civilians leads to dangerous situations at worst, arrests and misunderstandings at best. The first step when you arrive in your position is to find an unused security locker either in the main office or the single locker near the arrival shuttle. If it has all been claimed, ask the Warden for additional resources. =Equipment= First, you are already equipped with a soft cap and backpack/satchel, two handcuffs and your red jumpsuit. You should only wear your helmet and armour in Code Blue or above situations, and only if you have reason to believe you will be attacked, otherwise, keep them in your backpack. Stun Baton - Your weapon of choice. Put it on your belt or armor storage slot. Did you hear me? Put it on your goddamn belt or armor! Because you will slip on a wet floor and if you are carrying your baton, it will fall to the ground next to you. You will be completely vulnerable to your assailant. The belt and armor slots give you precious seconds of safety and gives you a sliver of chance. Also remember that disarm intent is best intent (that means you shouldn't use the harm intent). Tasers - Place the taser in your backpack or on your armor storage slot. Replace your Baton with this in case you need the extra range and the AI/Captain/Head of Security/Warden refuse to open the armory for better equipment. It is also good to use against runners or those who are equipped with a gun themselves. Use your best judgement. Flashes - A good backup if your stun baton runs out of charge or you need to keep a criminal subdued. Robotics may also want these. It's usually a courtesy to give them your burnt out flashes. Throw it in a pocket or hide it in your backpack's box. Has the added benefit of stunning out of control cyborgs. Flashbang - Sometimes preferred by some officers instead of flashes. These will blind and deafen targets within a reasonable radius when thrown. To throw, simply move the flashbang to your hand and click a tile on the floor. There is a small delay between throwing and detonation. It is a good idea to throw these as far away from you as possible as they will deafen and blind you if you are not wearing sunglasses and a security bowman headset. They are also useful to help you escape a small group of assailants. Keep this in your pocket and click on the grenade to pull the pin. After a few seconds, it will explode, causing everyone who is looking at you without sunglasses to be affected by the blast, though it may deafen or blind you as well if you don't have the proper protection. HUD Glasses - You need to equip these. Put them on your eyes. They are essential gear, especially if you want to man the brig and want to avoid the embarrassing result of succumbing to a flash meant only for an unruly prisoner. These particular sunglasses have the added benefit of listing a person's profession, arrest status/criminal status, and Mindshield Implant status when they are worn, in the form of icons around the person themselves. Handcuffs- Throw these in your pockets as well. You will use these. A lot. Click on someone to start handcuffing them. You'll both need to stay next to each other for them to work. Pulling people then prevents them from running away. Be careful of bumping into people however. Energy gun - A rare item for the average officer to possess, usually only handed out by the Warden when things have really hit the fan. Has two modes, click the weapon in your inventory to switch between stun and kill. Most of the time, the weapon should be left on stun. It also makes a potent melee weapon. Firing on kill at crew members will often result in demotion or a potential job ban. Riot Shield - Another uncommon weapon for security personnel. Protects from melee attack in the direction you are facing. Makes a decent melee weapon. Laser gun - Possibly the least common weapon to find in the hands of security officers, mainly due to the lack of a stun mode. While more powerful than an Energy gun, it makes a slightly less effective melee weapon. You should never have these unless it's a Code Red situation. Important: When you are done with your Locker, close it and lock it to prevent unruly thieves from taking the remaining items inside.. = Recharge = Always have your tools recharged after an arrest. If your Flash is burnt out, get a new one from the lockers or security vending machine and hand your old one to a Roboticist. Then take your baton or taser, pop them in the recharger, and wait for the light to change. Having a charged stun baton is sometimes the difference between life and death. Category: Jobs